The Crazypuff Girls joins The Powerpuff Girls!
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: It's a normal weekend for the girls untill they get a knock at there door! Now they meet new foes and new challenges and mabye LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**So this a new story so please enjoy and tell me if I made a mistake and I will fix it asap!**

**My Oc' have powers too and they are:**

**Blam- a 12 yr old girl with Blonde hair that is always in a afro, Blue and Pink eyes, and wears a Pink shrit that has a rainbow cat, and a Light Blue skirt and Black ballet shoes.**

**Beth- a 14 yr old girl with ginger hair that is in a long ponytail with a part covering her green eye, light Orange and Green eyes, and wears a Green skirt and a Light Orange shirt that has a heart with a bow on it and Pink converses.**

**Boom-a 13 yr old girl with Black hair that is long and flowy, Lavender eyes with dashes of,Pink,Orange,Light Lavender,and Light Blue, Wears a Orange shirt with a bear on it and Light Blue Shorts and Blue heels.**

**Bark-A 12 yr old boy with Dirty blonde hair that is straight, Dark blue and Red eyes, and wears a red shirt with Dark blue jeans and Black Converes.**

**Block-A 14 yr old boy with ginger hair that is in a short ponytail, Dark Orange and Dark green eyes and wears a Dark orange shirt with Dark Green jeans and pink nikes**

**Brit- A 13 yr old Boy with Black hair that is short, Purple eyes with dashes of Red,Dark Orange,Light Purple,andDark Blue, Wears a Dark orange Shirt and Dark Orange Jeans and Dark Blue Jordans**

* * *

Boom's POV

"Hey is this the house Blam?" I asked her. "Well acording to the map this is there house." Phyco said while looking at the map. "Well knock then Beth!" I said. Then Beth knocked on the door to see that Buttercup answered the door. "Hello Buttercup may we come in?" I asked "Ok just sit on the couch and me and my sisters and our father will talk to you shortly." Buttercup said then she left to get her sisters and her father. "Ohh i'm so excited Boom!" Blam said to me "I know me too now hush they are comming!" I said as the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor comes down the steps. "Why hello girls my name is John but most people call me Professor and these are my little girls, Buttercup" The professor said pointing to Buttercup. "Bubbles." pointing at Bubbles"And Blossom." He said finally. "AND WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! What are your names?" Bubbles asked. "My name is Boom, the Ginger haired is Beth,and the Blonde haried is Blam and we are..." I started "THE CRAZYPUFF GIRLS!" We said at the same time. "Cool other super heros!" BC said "So where did you girls come from Boom?" Blossom asked. "We came from crazyville, Where evil spreads all over and we are there protactors!" I said "We are the heros here too!" Blossom said. "Cool so can you name some of your villans!" Blam said to the girls. "We have, Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff boys, Princess, Sudusa, The gang green gang, and the worst of them all HIM!" Bubbles said. "Well we have, Prince, Mudusa, The gang blue gang, The Phycoruff Boys, Mobo Bobo, and the worst of all Her!" Blam said "Cool so why did you come here?" Bc said "All evil except The Phycoruff Boys who have disapered somewhere, have stopped and we wanted to join you guys." I said "Awesome, Dad can they stay PLEASE!" Bubbles said "Ok but they need there own clothes and a spot on the bed." Professor said. "It's ok we have are own clothes!" Blam said "And we don't mind sleeping on the floor!" I said "No No we insest that you sleep on the bed with us!" BC said "Ok but we will be back with our clothes!" I said. Then we went home and packed our stuff and brought our Puppy, fluffy. "I hope they like puppys!" Blam said. Then we went back the our new home and unpacked. "Ohhh my god A PUPPY!" Bubbles squealed. "Yep that's our puppy. Her name is fluffy!" I said. "Well let's get to know each other better." Blossom said "Ok how do you want to do this left to right or right to left." Blam asked "Lets do left to right so Bubbles." Blossom said. "Ok. My name is Bubbles cutie Utonium. or you can call me Bubbs Im a 12 yr old who loves to draw, cook, and play with my stuffed animal octi, My favorite color is Blue, Blossom and Buttercup are my family and Im really shy and people call me a crybaby, Im the youngest of the group and the cute one" Bubbles said. "Ok my turn! My name is Blam Phyco Star or you can call me Blamo, Im 12 yrs old who loves to paint and sing,My favorite color is Black or Light Blue, Boom and Beth are my family im the youngest and I have a huge temper, and I love to eat!" Blam said "My name is Buttercup Tough Utonium or you can call me BC, Im a 13 yr old who can put up a fight and eat a lot and not go fat,My favorite color is Green and Black, Bubbles and Blossom is my family Im the second oldest and im the fighter in the group, and You will hardly ever see me cry." BC said "My name is Boom Weird Star or you can call me Bomb, Im a 13 yr old that loves to dance,read and cook, My favorite color is Pink and Blue, Blam and Beth are my family im the second oldest and I have a nice heart but don't test me." I said stroking Fluffy. "My name is Blossom smart Utonium or you can call me Blossy, Im a 14 yr old who loves to read and dance, My favorite color is Pink and Red My family is Bubbles and Buttercup im the oldest and the leader of the group, you will see me with a book in my spare time." Blossom said "Im Beth retard Star or you ban call me Bethy, Im A 14 yr old who loves to fight and draw My favorite color is Green and Light Orange, Blam and Boom are my family and Im the leader of the group, plus Im not the smartest all the time." Beth said."So whats for dinner!?" BC and Blam said at the same time. "I don't know!?" everybody else said. well this will take some tome to get used to!


	2. Chapter 2

**So in the last chapter you guys meet the Crazypuffs but now you shall meet The Phycoruff Boys and how they meet the Rowdyruff Boys.**

* * *

Brit's POV

"Yo Brit are you sure the girls are in this town!" Block screamed "Yes they are I told you that a million times already!" I said back "Well acording to the newspaper the powerpuffs have counterparts called the Rowdyfuff Boys." Bark said "Well find them!" I yelled "Well they live with a monkey named mojo jojo, in a observatory on a valcano." Bark said "Well how hard is it to fin-" I said until I hit the valcano "Found it!" Bark said "Well should we throw a bomb in there and enter or just bust through the roof." I said while holding a bomb "I thin-" Block started "You took to long, I'm throwing the bomb!" I said while throwing the bomb in the house. Then we came through the hole the bomb made and looked inside. "Hey who just broke into my lab in which I Mojo Jojo own since I am a super villan who needs a home to eat, sleep and plan to destroy the Powerpuff girls!" Mojo Jojo said "Yo monkey breath shut up!" Butch said "Hey who are the new boys?" Brick said "We are the Phycoruff Boys." Bark said "Cool!" Boomer said. "So what are your names?" Butch said "My name is Brit,the Dirty Blonde is Bark and the Ginger is Block." I said "Cool! So do you guys have Counterparts also?" Boomer asked "Yeah their the Crazypuff Girls." I said while sitting down "Are they heros." Boomer asked "Well duh Boomer!" Brick said while slaping him on the head. "Hey can we stay with you guys?" Block asked them "Sure we need some more people to cause destroction with." Brick said. "Who is the leader in your group any way Brit." Butch asked. "The leader of our group is Block!" Bark said "Who is the toughest?" Boomer asked "That would be me." I said "And who is the dumbest." Brick said "That would be Bark." Block said. "So what do you want to do now?" Butch said "Let's Blow things up!" Boomer and Bark said at the same time. "Bark wait a second let's do it outside where you can use your bombs at." I said "Ok!" Bark said. "Wait you guys have bombs?!" Butch said "Yep but we let Bark carry them since he likes to blow things up." Block said "Wait do you and your counterparts have Super powers also?" Brick said. "Yes we do." I said. "And you are made of?" Butch said. "Bombs,Chemicals,and ninja stars." Bark said. "Well now let's cause deystrotion!" Boomer said. then we went to the city and started blowing things up with Bombs and lasers.


End file.
